The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) was established in 1985 as a UTHSCSA Shared Resource. In 1991, it was integrated into the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) as a Cancer Center Shared Resource. The mission of the FCSR is to deliver high-throughput, multi-dimensional cell analysis and cell sorting using state-of-the-art equipment for Cancer Therapy & Research Center (CTRC) members. The FCSR jointly managed by CTRC and UTHSCSA. The FCSR operates at two locations; the Long campus and the Greehey campus in the newly built South Texas Research Facility (STRF ), with each.site managing one cell sorter and one cell analyzer. The Long campus facility is located in 800 sq.ft. in room 5.044Vand houses a FACSAria and a SORP LSRII. The STRF site is located in 1,306sq.ft. (room 251). It houses a MoFlo Astrios and a FACSCalibur. FCSR services include multiparameter analysis and sorting of subpopulations of cells; cell cycle analysis and sorting; single cell cloning; measurements of nitric oxide, oxygen peroxide and free radicals, pH, Ca++ fluxes and fluxes of different vital dyes; study of mitochondrial damage; and determination of multiple activated caspases. Using the cytometry bead array (CBA) technology, quantification of multiple cytokines can be measured simultaneously. The FCSR actively offers consulting services ranging from experimental design, instrument training, and grant and manuscript writing (including preparing figures, method sections and budgets). FCSR personnel includes Dr. Benjamin Daniel, FCSR Director (13 years of experience). Dr. Vivienne Rebel, Scientific Advisor, (22 years of experience) and Karia Gorena, BS, Technical Director, the primary instrument operator (7 years of experience). This team uses their expertise to provide training to users in the forms of theory, on instrument, and technical support at cost-effective rates. During the last award year, FCSR services supported 23 peer-review funded and 20 non peer-review funded cancer center members, comprising 73% of the total shared resource usage. In addition, the FCSR services contributed to 48 cancer-related manuscripts during the current award period (2008-2013).